Tempus Fugit
by annieysusy
Summary: Un año en donde los ligues no son sorpresa, los chicos siguen siendo chicos y el amor fluye en el aire. A James le quedan 2 años para conquistar a su pelirroja, la pregunta es ¿Lo logrará o fallará en el intento?


**Tempus Fugit**

_**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes conocidos me pertenece. Todos son de JK Rowling. El apellido Herondale pertenece a Cassandra Clare.**_

Una cabellera pelirroja se dejó ver caminando apresuradamente por la estación de trenes en la ciudad de Londres. Se fijó si había gente observándola y entonces, con un suspiro de emoción, se dio cuenta que había llegado a las plataformas 9 y 10. Lily Evans abrió los ojos con una sonrisa. ¡Cómo había extrañado esa sensación!

—¿Contenta de regresar?—preguntó Melodie Evans, con los ojos verde jade brillando de la felicidad al ver a su hija tan contenta.

Lily asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza.

—Dejemos al fenómeno y vámonos.—dijo Petunia, una chica de pelo rubio sucio cara sorprendentemente larga, sujetándose fuertemente del brazo de su padre, Anthony Evans.

—¡LILY!— se escuchó de pronto.

Apareció una linda chica de largo cabello caoba oscuro algo ondulado, con chispeantes ojos azules. Llevaba una jaula con una lechuza de color negro dentro y , con la otra mano, su baúl. Sin embargo, soltó todo esto para envolver en un asfixiante abrazo a su mejor amiga.

—¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte Lils!—saludó Suzanne Herondale.

Lily rió entredientes.

—¡Nos vimos hace dos días Suzie!—le recordó, soltándose del abrazo estrangulador. Suzie solo le guiñó un ojo y se volvió a los papas de Lily.

—Es un placer volver a verlos Señor y Señora Evans.—sonrió la morena.—¿Qué tal, Petunia?

La aludida hizo una mueca de desagrado y miró hacia otro lado.

El reloj marcaba ya casi las once, por lo que Lily volteó a despedirse de su familia.

—Nos vemos en Diciembre, hija.—Anthony plantó un beso en la frente de la pelirroja.

—Cuidate mucho, pequeña flor.—dijo Melodie imitando a su esposo.—¡Tu tambien, Suzie!

Suzie asintió e hizo un gesto con la mano como forma de despedida. Lily tomó sus cosas y se unió a su amiga, no sin antes dirigir una mirada dolida a Petunia, quien no se había inmutado ante la partida de su hermana menor.

Lily y Suzie aguardaron su turno para subir al Expreso. Caminaron rápidamente por los pasillos en busca de compartimento vacio.

—¿Que hiciste ayer, Lils?—preguntó Suzie, que no era fanática de los silencios.— A parte de llorar por mi falta de presencia, claro.—agregó en son de broma.

Lily lanzó un bufido.

—No dejes que se te suban los humos, Suzie, que pronto te confundirán con Potter...¡Lo siento mucho!

Por detenerse a responder a su amiga, no se dio cuenta que alguien caminaba tras suyo. Se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo, inclinándose para ayudar a quien, por su culpa, había tropezado.

—No te preocupes.— respondió una voz grave.

Lily levantó la mirada, pese a que segundos después deseó no haberlo hecho ya que solo se encontró com un par de ojos dolorosamente familiares.

Severus Snape.

Su amigo de la infancia no había cambiado mucho en el verano. Seguía igual de pálido, tal vez aún más, con los ojos color negro noche que la miraban sin parpadear, un sinfín de emociones cruzándose a la vez. Parecía tener un conflicto interno, como debatiéndose entre decir algo o no.

Sin esperar un segundo más, Lily se levantó con el cuerpo rígido.

—Creo ver un compartimento vacio, Suz.—dijo finalmente esta, tomando nuevamente sus cosas.

Su amiga la siguió sin objetar. Luego de unos minutos, volvió a romper el silencio que se había formado.

—¿Emocionada por este año?

Lily le lanzó una mirada de agradecimiento.

—Por supuesto.—respondió con naturalidad, tratándo de olvidar lo que había pasado momentos atrás.—Estamos en sexto año, lo que significa que tenemos que ir preparándonos para los ÉXTASIS...

Suzie puso los ojos en blanco, suprimiendo una pequeña sonrisa. Conocía tan bien a Lily que sabía que iba a sacar el tema del estudio. No era su mejor amiga por nada.

—...Además somos prefectas. Y como tales, tenemos aún más responsabilidades que los demás.—la joven tomó un respiro y entrecerró los ojos.—Más le vale a Potter que se comporte este año o...

—¿Apenas llegamos y ya hablando de mí, Evans?—Dijo una voz burlona al lado de ella.

James Potter apareció de pronto al frente de las dos chicas, junto con su baúl y su lechuza. Llevaba el cabello totalmente despeinado, como era de esperar, y sus ojos color avellana brillaban detrás de ese par de anteojos.

—Ya quisieras, Potter.—rodó los ojos la susodicha.

James le regaló una sonrisa de lado.

—Tu sabes que es verdad, pelirroja.—le guiñó el ojo. Entonces se dirigió a Suzie.—Mamá está molesta porque no te despediste de ella.—dijo divertido.

Esta se golpeó la cabeza.

—¡Sabía que me olvidaba de algo!—negó con la cabeza.—Le escribiré a penas llegue a la Sala Común.—De pronto, pareció acordarse de algo y miró a James con complicidad.—¿Preparado para ser derrotado, Jamie?

El aludido la miró escandalizado.

—¿Perder un partido de Quidditch ante Slytherin? Jamás.—respondió James con orgullo.—Y no me llames Jamie.

A pesar de pertenecer a la casa de las serpientes, Suzie y James eran grandes amigos. Esto se debía a los fuertes lazos de amistad que habían entre las familias Herondale y Potter, por historia, traidores de la sangre. James y Suzie se conocieron antes de si quiera nacer. Sin embargo, la relación se enfrió un poco cuando esta última entró a Slytherin, hecho que tomó por sorpresa a Grace y Alexander Herondale al ser ambos de la casa de los leones. No obstante, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, los dos jóvenes retomaron su vínculo.

—Este año morderás polvo, Jamie.—resaltó la última palabra Suzie, sin hacer caso a la advertencia.

—¿Segura que sigues hablando de James, Herondale?

Sirius Black se materializó de pronto al lado de su mejor amigo.

—¡Lo que faltaba!—murmuró Lily, levantando los brazos exasperadamente.

—Yo también te extrañé, Evans.—dijo el adolescente de cabello negro azulado y ojos grises, conocido por haber salido con la mitad de la población femenina de Hogwarts y no lo ocultaba.

—Nadie pidió tu opinión, Black.—Suzie le miró fastidiada.

Antes de que Sirius pudiera replicar, llegó el tercer merodeador.

—¿Discutiendo tan temprano?—preguntó Remus Lupin, joven con cabello castaño y característicos ojos miel, llevando consigo dos baúles, uno definitivamente no suyo. Al lado de él estaba una linda chica de cabello marrón claro hasta la cintura y unos destellantes ojos que parecían estar entre el dorado y el verde.

—Te agradecería por haberme recogido, querido primo, pero como vemos, no lo hiciste.—dijo Annie Potter en un tono de molestia..—Tuve la suerte de que el buen Remus me haya ayudado. Gracias por cierto- añadió con una sonrisa genuina.

Sirius intentó ahogar una risa al ver el semblante de James, quien no tenía idea de que responder.

—No hagas que comience contigo, Black, que me debes mucho por lo pasado en el verano.—lo miró entrecerrando los ojos.—¿Qué hacen ellas aquí?-inquirió Annie señalando a Lily y Suzie.

—Ehh… creó que tenemos que irnos al compartimento de prefectos, chicas.—dijo Remus con voz preocupada, anticipando una nueva disputa.

—Claro.—se levantó Lily con un respingo.

—No te olvides de tu mascota, Evans, o podría acabar arrastrándose a otro lugar.—se despidió Annie con voz sorna refiriéndose a la Slytherin, que puso las manos en puños. Sirius soltó una risotada.

—¡Annie!—la reprendió James mientras que Remus le lanzaba una mala mirada, pasando un brazo alrededor de Suzie.

—No le hagas caso, Su.—trató de calmar Lily a su amiga.—La envidia carcome por dentro.—añadió en voz alta.

Sirius lanzó un bufido.

—Claro, pelirroja. Como todo el mundo se muere por ser un prefecto empollón.

—Disculpa.—Remus hizo una mueca entre dolido y burlona.

James se pasó una mano por el cabello, signo de nerviosismo.

—Creo que ya es hora de irse.—dijo tomando su baúl.—Nos vemos luego, Lunático.

—Vamos Sirius.— ordenó Annie.—Este lugar ya está infectado.

Sirius asintió y la siguió. Después de enviarle una mirada de disculpa a Suzie, James fue en busca de su mejor amigo y su prima. Remus suspiró.

—Disculpa, Su.—cerró los ojos por un momento.—Últimamente se está comportando así y no sabemos porque. James está preocupado.

Suzie se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

—No te preocupes Remus.—hizo una mueca.—Digamos que ya estoy acostumbrada.

James aceleró el paso y se dirigió hacia Sirius y Annie.

—Eso no fue muy cordial.

—¿Que esperabas que hagamos? ¿Quedarnos allí hasta que vuelva tu querida Lily?—rodó los ojos Annie.

—Tengo que hacerle caso en esta Cornamenta.—apoyó Sirius.—No es como si fuésemos los mejores amigos.

Antes de que James pudiera replicar, se abrió la puerta estrepitosamente.

—Los estaba buscando chicos.—Exclamó un chico bajo y regordete, tenía un cabello rubio arenoso y unos ojos pequeños y suspicaces que demostraban algo de miedo al hablar.

—¿Qué te tardo tanto, Colagusano?—Sirius le dio un golpe en la espalda como saludo.

El mencionado se ruborizó.

—Es que tropecé con otro baúl y me caí.—musitó por lo bajo.

—Si fuera tú intentaría ver por donde caminar la próxima.—canturreó con voz aburrida Annie mientras se levantaba.— Fue un placer estar con ustedes chicos, pero me tengo que ir. Los veré luego.

Los tres merodeadores se acomodaron y comenzaron su charla.

—¿Qué tal las vacaciones, Peter?

Después de un rato de charlar y jugar Snipe Explosivo, volvió Remus y con ello siguieron conversando, sin notar que habían llegado a Hogwarts.

Todos los alumnos bajaron apresuradamente del Expreso. Entre risas se dirigieron al comedor, lugar donde se daba la ceremonia de apertura. Para disgusto de Lily y alegría de James, esta se sentó frente a él junto con su amiga Alice Smith, a quien había encontrado cuando Suzie fue a su mesa respectiva.

—¿Me extrañaste durante el viaje, pelirroja?—le murmuró James moviendo las cejas.—¿Para qué pregunto? Sé que es verdad.—terminó con un aire de suficiencia.

—¿No me puedes dejar en paz ni el primer día, verdad Potter?—resopló la pelirroja.—Creo que es hora de establecer algunas reglas, sobre todo cuando el año pasado casi perdemos la copa por culpa de tus idioteces.

Annie Potter puso los ojos en blanco viendo como a su primo no le afectaba ni en lo más mínimo lo que decía Lily, pues estaba demasiado embelesado en verla hablar. Se sentó en medio de Sirius y Remus quienes se movieron para darle espacio.

—Nos volvemos a encontrar, muchachos.—sonrió Annie.—¿Cómo estás, Alice?— ignoró completamente la presencia de Lily.

—Muy bien, gracias.

—Abott, Sarah—habló la profesora Minerva McGonagall. Todo el comedor se sumió en silencio. Una pequeña niña de cabellos oscuros caminó nerviosamente al escuchar su nombre. La profesora le puso el sombrero sobre la cabeza.

—¡HUFFLEPUFF!

La mesa aludida se levantó entre aplausos y gritos orgullosos. Sarah sorió de oreja a oreja, yendo a su casa.

—Cornish, Felix

—¡RAVENCLAW!

Y así varios niños y niñas eran seleccionados. Cuando Waldon, Allison corrió a su mesa (¡SLYTHERIN!), Albus Dumbledore, director del colegio, se levantó de su asiento.

—¡Bienvenidos! ¡Buenvenidos alumnos a un nuevo año en Hogwarts! Antes de comenzar el banquete, me gustaría dirigirles unas cuantas palabras. Y estas son, ¡Destello! ¡Excentrico! ¡Cándido! ¡Plañideros! ...¡Muchas gracias!

Los recién seleccionados no sabían si reír o aplaudir. Sin embargo, como todo el comedor viroteaba escandalozamente, aplaudieron.

—¡Ya era hora!—susurró Sirius con el tenedor y cuchillo en la mano. Como respuesta, recibió un codazo de parte de Annie.

Lily mantuvo una conversación "entretenida" sobre el nuevo libro de pociones con Remus. Al ver que ni James podía atraer su atención, ya que esta lo ignoraba deliberadamente, Annie decidió interrumpirlos.

—¿Serán este año muy diferente las clases, Remus?

—Aún no las hemos comenzado, así que no sabría responderte.—replicó sin mirarla, siguiendo su conversación con Lily.

La aludida lo miró enfurruñadamente y comenzó a hablar con un chico de su año. A pesar de eso, no logró captar la atención de aquel chico de lindos ojos miel.

J&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&J&LJ&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&J&LJ&L&J&L&J&L&J&L&J&LJ&L&J&L&J

Snape mandó una mirada inquisidora a la mesa de Gryffindor, enfocándose en una pelirroja en particular.

—Maldito Potter.—masculló entredientes.

Suzie levantó una ceja con elegancia.

—¿Decías, Severus?—sonrió con malicia.—Parece que hubieras tomado leche agria.

Severus abrió la boca para responderle cuando entonces la visión de Suzie oscureció.

—¿Quién soy?—susurró una voz grave y conocida al oído de esta.

Suzie negó con la cabeza divertida, quitando las manos que le impedían ver.

—¿No estás grandecito para estos juegos, Regulus?


End file.
